U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,059 discloses a chainsaw having an oil pump mechanism. The drive sprocket for the saw chain is arranged between a clutch drum and a worm gear which drives the oil pump. The drive sprocket and the worm gear are operatively connected to each other via a spur gearing.